Raid Suit
| extra1title = Users | extra1 = Germa 66; Vinsmoke Family (minus Sanji) }} Raid Suits are special, technologically-enhanced outfits designed for combat. They are developed and exclusively utilized by the Vinsmoke Family and their army, Germa 66. Design When not in use, raid suits are contained inside dark-colored cylindrical canisters, marked with light-colored personal symbols ("J" for Judge, "0" for Reiju, "1" for Ichiji, "2" for Niji, and "4" for Yonji). In order to put the suit on, the wearer clicks a button on the canister, causing it to rotate and release the material of the suit; this material remembers the shape of its wearer, allowing it to quickly wrap around the wearer's body and form the complete suit around them. The Germa's commanders raid suits are individualized and significantly more stylized, varying in both design and color: * Judge wears a grey, double breasted coat with a white "6" on each side. He also wears an orange cloak, white gauntlets, and black and orange jet-propelled boots. * Reiju, being the only female, wears an extremely low-cut, short pink dress, and a purple cloak shaped like butterfly wings that seems to react to her "Poison Pink" abilities. Her suit is decorated with yellow ovals on pink background on her breasts and the end of each "wing," reminiscent of the number 0. More ovals appear when she is using her abilities. She also wears pink gauntlets, purple and white round elbow pads, white and pink jet-propelled boots, and a blue ascot. * Ichiji wears a red and white long shirt, with a yellow "66" on it and long red pants with a white pattern. He also wears a white cloak with a red "1" on it, white gauntlets, white and red jet-propelled boots, and a red ascot. * Niji wears a long blue and yellow double breasted shirt and pants with lightning décor. He also wears a black cloak with a blue "2" on it, yellow gauntlets, yellow and blue jet-propelled boots, and an aqua ascot. * Yonji wears a green jumpsuit with a yellow "66" on it and a Germa 66's Jolly Roger belt buckle. He also wears a black cloak with a lime "4" on it, lime gauntlets, black and white round elbow pads, lime and green jet-propelled boots, and an orange ascot. Gallery Abilities and Powers General Abilities The suits are said to be powerful to a degree that it would be surprising for someone to be able to keep up with a person wearing a raid suit, unless they were wearing one as well. They are also designed to greatly enhance the natural fighting abilities of the individual wearer. During the Tea Party, the Vinsmoke sons (minus Sanji) commented that without their raid suits, it would be difficult for them to fight the Big Mom Pirates. Upon donning them, they easily fought back against several of the crew's top fighters. The suits are also completely resistant to fire, thereby allowing wearers to withstand fire-based attacks without difficulty. Boots The boots allows their wearer to hover in midair, jump large distances, and boost their kicking power. Individuals Abilities Judge's raid suit container is also equipped with his personal spear. His boots allow him to launch himself into the air, a fighting style that earned him the epithet "Garuda". His cape is also durable enough to block Sanji's Diable Jambe powered Collier Shoot. Reiju's raid suit in particular was shown to be somewhat related to her poison resistance, as it reacted when she used her ability to heal Luffy from his food poisoning. Yonji's gauntlets have been shown to contain some kind of mechanism for firing powerful shots. Trivia *Germa 66's raid suits were most likely inspired by the outfits worn by the protagonists in the television franchise, Super Sentai. *Ironically, while the raid suits are impervious to fire, Sanji is able to ignite himself, further showing his divergence from his family. *The clone soldiers of the Germa 66 wear a uniform inspired by the raid suit: It is a unicolor grey shirt with an orange "66" on it and pants, worn with a belt, a pair of regular white boots and gloves, short white cowl, a set of headphones, and a yellow ascot. References Site Navigation it:Raid Suit Category:Technology Category:Weapons